


Ice Cream

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Banter, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, lil bit of a, pro team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Nora’s tweets have inspired andreil smut. It’s what they deserve.





	Ice Cream

Most of Neil’s favorite things included Andrew: kissing him, talking to him, staring at him. Neil, being who he was, attitude problem and all, loved riling him up. Loved throwing jabs back and forth, teasing him, making his mouth twitch into a gorgeous smirk.

Neil walked into the kitchen, opening the pantry and searching fruitlessly for something that sounded good. They’d just gotten home from practice and they had a game home game tomorrow against Tennessee. They needed to eat even though neither of them were particularly hungry.

“I vote ice cream,” Andrew said. He started toward the freezer but Neil slid on his socks across the kitchen floor and bodily blocked him. Andrew blinked at him, amused, and pressed two inches closer until Neil’s back was against the fridge.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Neil swallowed, not foreseeing this outcome and said “we need to eat real food.”

“Ice cream is the second major food group.” Andrew said seriously. He trailed his hand up his arm in an increasingly distracting way.

Neil snorted. “No it isn’t. No matter how much you wish it was.”

“Shut up, Josten.”

Neil grinned inwardly. He felt flustered with Andrew’s body right up against his, cornered with no where to go and nowhere else he wanted to be.

“Why don’t you make me, Minyard?”

Andrew’s eyes flicked down to his mouth, his own lips parting on an exhale. Neil’s heartbeat tripled as he grabbed his chin and moved infinitesimally closer.

“Should I put something in your mouth?” Andrew suggested, his voice pitched low and gravelly the way it only was when he had Neil in bed, or wanted to.

Neil— Neil almost _combusted_. He felt blood rush to the tips of his ears and lower, his shorts clearly starting to tent. He nodded furiously and angled his chin so that when Andrew leaned in they met perfectly. Andrew slid his wandering hands between his shoulder blades and ripped his shirt over his head, his mouth crushing back to Neil’s when it was out of the way. Neil gasped as his skin pressed into the chilly stainless steel, his nipples drawn tight against the rough fabric of Andrew’s shirt. He trailed his shaking hands down to Andrew’s fly and tugged the button free, plunging his hand against his straining briefs. Andrew shuddered against him, pulling his own shirt off and kissing him hard once before twining his hands in his hair and pushing him down.

Neil felt himself flush as he willingly sunk to his knees, his hands caressing Andrew’s thighs once they were bare. He squeezed his gently, knowing that his muscles were likely sore from practice. He pressed his cheek to his crotch and slid his hands over them soothingly, savoring the closeness of it all.

“Mmm, I love your thighs.” Neil hummed.

“Shut up,” Andrew growled.

“I thought you were going to make me, ‘drew.” Neil taunted, chin tipped back as he looked up at him defiantly. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him, swooping down to kiss him once before he pulled his underwear down.

Neil’s mouth flooded with saliva. “Yes,” he breathed. He gripped the shaft of his cock and pointed it up, licking a wet path up the underside and through the slit at the head. Andrew’s fingers twisted in his curls, encouragement that Neil didn’t necessarily need but very much appreciated. He could feel his own cock leaking against his thigh.

Neil glanced up, his expression unguarded and vaguely pleased at the sight of such a disheveled Andrew. It was his favorite picture. He parted his mouth and Andrew got the hint, wrapping his fingers loosely around the base and the other cupping Neil’s chin as he guided himself inside. Neil felt a thrill run through him as the spongy head brushed his tongue and kept going. He relaxed his throat and took even breaths through his nose, sucking the whole time.

“Good,” Andrew groaned. “Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth?”

Neil closed his eyes, overwhelmed, feeling the saliva slip down his chin as Andrew filled him. He waited a moment before he pushed his hips forward fully, the tip brushing the back of Neil’s throat. Neil moaned, his hands roaming over the smooth skin of Andrew’s ass, keeping him close. Neil loved the sloppiness, loved the way Andrew’s breathing stuttered and his hips thrusted against Neil’s face. He rolled his balls in a free hand and swallowed around him at the same time, stuffing the urge to gag. Andrew’s knees buckled underneath the pleasure of it.

“Neil,” he groaned as he came. He pulled back so that Neil could swallow easier, and he did. Andrew was struggling for breath, pale eyelids shuddering as he came down. He knelt in front of him, grabbing Neil’s face and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb before kissing him. Neil arched up into him, swiping his tongue against Andrew’s.

“Andrew–“ Neil gasped, his hands trembling as they wrapped around Andrew’s wrists. Now that Andrew was finished, his erection almost hurt from lack of attention “Andrew, I need...”

“Shh,” Andrew said as he pushed Neil’s hand out of the way and his workout shorts down. “I’ve got you.”

He wrapped his fist around Neil and jerked him off roughly, held onto him as he shook apart in his arms, crying Andrew’s name into his neck. He leaned them against the fridge, naked and sated and vaguely hungry.

“So,” Andrew started, combing his fingers through Neil’s hair. “Ice cream.”

Neil snorted, a laugh flowing out of him. He turned his head and sunk his teeth into Andrew’s thigh affectionately. “Ice cream,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in the aftg fandom for a year next month and honestly?? I’m still not the least bit Over It or these boys and I don’t think I ever will be.


End file.
